


Light Sleepers

by hibiscuses



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscuses/pseuds/hibiscuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon never considered much before moving in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Sleepers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for someone on the plane and the lady in front was reading it and I almost cried but here it is. It's really short but /o/

Day 1 of moving in with his classmate and Hyungwon figures it was a bad idea.

Sure, Minhyuk's great at tending the house and is filthy rich, that he had offered to pay for practically the entire cost for renting this place, which is closer to their college.

And sure, Minhyuk's fucking adorable, to the point that Hyungwon (wouldn't admit) finishing his packing two weeks in advance, a day after everything that needed to be settled before moving together was settled. 

However, the problem comes when they figured that there was only one bedroom and it's summer and the living room has no air conditioning to keep them cool in this weather, which there shouldn't be, since there was two separate beds in said bedroom, and space wouldn't be an issue in that case.

The problem comes when Hyungwon switched off the lights and Minhyuk  _shrieked,_ and Hyungwon's first reaction was to switch it back on to figure out what was that big issue. And Minhyuk quickly confessed, that he was afraid of the dark and needed a nightlight at the very  _least_ to fall asleep. 

Hyungwon, however, was a light-sleeper, as much as it's an oxymoron to say that aloud, Hyungwon just _couldn't_ sleep with the lights on, he had to switch off his phones and cover every possible light emitter that could potentially interrupt his beauty sleep. It came to the point where he didn't even need alarms anymore, he could still be punctual for school as long as it wasn't a rainy weather that could darken the skies.

So right now, on a school night, Hyungwon has to deal with Minhyuk whining about what there was in the dark and the horror movie he watched the previous night and the story Wonho from mathematics told him last night while explaining about the 5 incidents where he woke up at 3:42am, 1:58am, 5:58am (on a weekend), 2:33am and 3:33am because he forgot to switch his phones off and had pop-out notifications and had difficulties falling asleep after, and one of those times he fell asleep in a test and _flunked_ it.

And since neither wants to sleep in the living room, they had to figure out a solution that was a win-win or just not a complete loss for both of them. And that was when Minhyuk decided to offer a solution, that is, they would have to share a bed together, as Minhyuk would feel safer and less afraid and Hyungwon decided that taking it was better than continuing their debate over this, he had chemistry first thing the next day and he wanted to sleep to prepare for it.

That night, Hyungwon had his hands around Minhyuk's head and Minhyuk wrapped his around Hyungwon's waist. And he likes the scent of Minhyuk's hair. (And Hyungwon dozed off during Chemistry the next day.)


End file.
